Are you kidding me?
by badakjawa
Summary: Verkwan fanfic, intinya seungkwan itu dj, singer, dan mc yang masih rookie sementara vernon adalah rapper terkenal. Nah ini orang berdua dijodohkan. Read first chapter for more details. ohh jangan terlalu ngarep ini bakal lucu karena ada genre humor soalnya author garing abizz... happy reading... Seungkwan, Vernon, Verkwan, Hansol, Boonon, SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

Title : Are you kidding me?

Genre : Fluff, romance, drama

Warning : Typo, mainstream

Cast : Boo Seungkwan, Chew Hansol Vernon, etc.

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine except the story.

Summary : Seungkwan adalah dj radio sekaligus mc yang sedang naik daun. Vernon a.k.a Hansol adalah seorang rapper yang dari balita udah terkenal. Apa yang terjadi kalau kedua mahluk ini dijodohkan?

Author Note : Cerita ini sepenuhnya bersifat fiksi dan sepenuhnya berasal dari otak fujo saya dengan terinspirasi dari tingkah laku mereka yang terlalu yaoi untuk disia-siakan. Selamat membaca ^^

...

 **Part 1**

…

"Untuk lagu terakhir saya akan putarkan seventeen mansae sampai ketemu di acara berikutnya, saya seungkwan"

"Dan saya Seokmin"

"Have a nice day~ bye bye"

"Anyooong"

…

Seungkwan melepas headphone dikepalanya dan tersenyum puas, pekerjaannya untuk hari ini selesai.

"Good job anak-anak"

Ryeowook, dj sukira senior yang baru datang untuk mengisi acara berikutnya diradio tersebut melempar seyum ramah ke Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

"Terimakasih hyung, kami pulang dulu"

"Iya hati hati"

Setelah berpamitan dengan beberapa staff, Seungkwan dan Seokmin berjalan pulang bersama-sama, hanya sampai pintu gerbang sebenarnya, soalnya rumah Seokmin sama kontrakan Seungkwan tidak terdekatan.

"Hati-hati dijalan Seungkwannie.."

Ucap Seokmin, tidak lupa dengan bonus seyuman 1000watt diakhir kalimat.

"Tidak usah sok manis dasar anak kuda"

"Kejamnyaaa"

Ucap DK dalam sambil sulking.

"Yasudah sana pergi hyung, hati-hati dijalan"

Ucap Seungkwan dengan ekspresi datar, itu membuat DK merasa gemas dan menyempatkan diri mencubit pipi Seungkwan sebelum berlari ke parkiran untuk mengambil motor sportnya. *uwaaw bayangin DK bawa motor sport uwaaw*. Sementara Seungkwan berjalan dengan santai ke halte bus.

Beeb beeep beeeeep

Seungkwan mengangkat panggilan diponselnya.

"Oh eomma, tumben sekali menelpon di jam seperti ini?"

"Ah Seungkwannie ibu ada di tempatmu sekarang, apa kau masih lama?"

"Aku dalam perjalanan pulang eomma, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang berkunjung?"

"Ada yang harus ibu bicarakan denganmu"

"Baiklah eomma aku akan cepat-cepat"

"Ne, hati hati dijalan Seungkwannie"

"Nee"

Setelah menutup telepon, Seungkwan melanjutkan perjalannanya dengan perasaan khawatir. Bagimana tidak, ibunya jauh-jauh datang dari Jeju tanpa memberitahu alsannya.

Setelah 15 menit naik bus dan 2 menit berjalan dari halte Sungkwan sampai di rumah sewa kecil miliknya, pintunya sudah terbuka karena Seungkwan sengaja memberikan kunci cadangan kepada ibunya.

"Eomma-"

Belum selesai ia berteriak, seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal sudah menangkapnya dengan memegang kedua bahu Seungkwan dan mengamatinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaos kaki *karena memang belum dilepas*.

"Kau pasti Boo Seungkwan kan? Ibumu sudah cerita banyak tentangmu"

Boo menatap wanita paruh baya didepannya dengan penuh tanya.

"Ah benar aku pasti belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Choi Eunji calon ibu mertuamu"

"Mwo?!"

Tanpa ditahan atau apa, Seungkwan berteriak tepat ke wajah Ny. Choi, membuat wanita yang berpenampilan khas ibu-ibu sosialita itu kaget dan melepaskan pegangan dibahunya. Menyadar tindakannya barusan sangat tidak sopan, Seungkwan meminta maaf dengan kikuk.

"Ohh Seungkwannie, Nyonya Choi sudah memperkenalkan diri padamu ya? Ayo perkenalkan dirimu dan beri salam"

"Ah eomma? Ha-halo Eunji-ssi"

"Sepertinya kita harus menjelaskan, lihatlah seberapa bingungnya dia. Tapi Minnah-ssi putramu memang benar benar imut aigoo~"

Ucap nyonya Choi sambil mencubiti pipi chubby milik Boo Seungkwan, sementara laki-laki bermarga Boo ini hanya diam, masih gagal paham dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya.

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan Eunji-ssi, bukankah anda bilang harus buru-buru tadi"

"Oh iya aku harus menjemput shopia, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Minnah-ssi dan Seungkwannie"

N-ne annyong..

…

Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan *meja makannya ala-ala jepang yang kalo makan duduknya dilantai, tapi ga tau namanya * ditemani 2 gelas teh krisan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Minnah-sii, ibu Seungkwan.

"Jadi begini Seungkwannie, keluarga kita dan keluarga nyonya Choi memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putra pertama mereka"

"Jodoh? Kenapa tiba-tiba eomma? Eomma bahkan tidak menanyakan pendapatku terlebih dulu"

"Sebenarnya perjodohan ini tidak tiba-tiba Seungkwanie, kau ingat pertunangan yang dilakukan kakakmu waktu kau masih berusia 7 tahun"

Seungkwan memasang tampang berfikir selama beberapa saat.

"Errr sepertinya waktu itu kakak bertunangan dengan bocah bule seumuranku tapi kukira itu tidak serius. Eh tapi apa hubungannya pertunangan itu dengan perjodohanku eomma?"

"Begini Seungkwannie, Waktu itu kami memang sudah menjodohkan kakakmu dengan putra sulung nyonya Choi. Choi Hansol, yang kau sebut bocah bule tadi"

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Sayangnya mereka berdua sama sama menolak perjodohan ini saat beranjak dewasa. Seperti yang kau tahu Uie kakakmu sudah berkencan dengan pria lain dan Hansol ia menolak perjodohan ini dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan"

"Jadi aku disini untuk menjadi penggantikan kakak?"

"Kau membuatnya terdengar sangat buruk"

"Itu karena memang iya ibu, aish jinjja aku merasa seperti anak perawan yang dijadikan tumbal. Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan saja?"

"Tidak bisa sayang, masalahnya pertunangan ini disepakati oleh kedua belah pihak dan pihak Eunji-ssi langsung setuju saat ibu menyarankanmu untuk menjadi pengganti kakakmu. Ibu tidak ingin hubungan kita dengan keluarga Eunji-ssi menjadi buruk jika kita membatalkan pertunangan ini secara sepihak sayang"

"Kenapa ibu melakukan itu? Ibu tahu kan Hansol itu artis terkenal bagaimana dengan karirku ibu, aku pasti akan dihancurkan oleh fans perempuannya. Lagipula, mungkin saja kan Hansol berbohong tentang orientasi seksualnya untuk menghindari pertunangan ini karena setahuku ia pernah berkencan dengan beberapa wanita. Arggh apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Maaf Kwannie, awalnya ibu juga hanya bercanda tapi semua orang menanggapi serius dan setelah ibu bercerita banyak tentangmu mereka langsung setuju. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang karirmu karena kami sepakat untuk merahasiakan hal ini dulu. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mengikuti rencana yang sudah kami buat, dan pertama-tama kau akan tinggal bersama Hansol untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat, untuk langkah selanjutnya kalian bisa putuskan sendiri nanti. Ibu tidak akan memaksamu lebih dari ini kok"

"Tinggal bersama?"

"Mm, besok jasa pindahan akan datang dan mengantaramu ke apartemen Hansol jadi ayo ibu bantu siap-siap sekarang"

"Eommaaaaa"

"Ayolah Seungkwan lakukan ini, paling tidak demi ibu"

Seungkwan tahu, ia tidak akan bisa membantah jika ibunya sudah berkata demikian. Jadi ia menghela nafas, berdiri dan mulai mengepak barang-barang yang ia anggap penting. Seungkwan tidak akan menebak apa yang akan terjadi besok, biarkan saja, ia sudah menyerah sepenuhnya pada tangan takdir.

"Lagipula setahuku kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun, kau harus mencobanya siapa tahu cocok"

EOMAAA

Arrgh ia paling benci saat ke-jones-an-nya diungkit-ungkit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : latar waktunya sehari setelah chapter 1, part ini akan lebih mengarah ke sudut pandang Seungkwan meskipun masih menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Happy reading^^

…

Seungkwan memencet bel apartemen nomor 103 itu beberapa kali sebelum seorang Hansol yang berpenampilan acak-acakan dan hanya mengenakan boxer hijau selutut membuka pintu dan membiarkan Seungkwan masuk, lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun pria blasteran itu kembali ke kamarnya kemungkinan besar untuk tidur lagi. Seungkwan membiarkannya, tugasnya sekarang hanya memastikan tidak ada kecocokan diantara mereka supaya ia bisa mendapatkan kehidupan normalnya kembali.

Hari ini hari yang cukup sibuk bagi Seungkwan, ia punya kuliah pagi sampai siang lalu sorenya ia akan mengisi acara di radio lalu malamnya ia akan mengisi acara musik off air di salah satu televisi swasta(?).

Dengan percaya diri Seungkwan memasuki satu dari dua kamar yang tidak dimasuki Hansol, ia berasumsi itu pasti kamarnya. Karena tidak punya banyak waktu Seungkwan tidak sempat _unpacking_ , ia hanya mengambil barang yang ia perlukan hari ini lalu pergi mandi selama 5 menit, bersiap-siap dan keluar. Sebelum ia membuka pintu seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu besi itu sambil meneriakkan nama Hansol dengan penuh emosi.

Seungkwan membuka pintunya, membuat orang itu nyaris memukul wajahnya dan bukannya pintu. Orang itu kemudian membungkuk minta maaf namun itu tidak berhasil menutupi ekspresi kaget sekaligus bingung diwajahnya. Seungkwan tahu pasti aneh untuk tiba-tiba menemukan orang asing sepertinya di apartemen artis terkenal seperti Vernon.

"Kau mencari Hansol? Kurasa ia masih tidur di kamarnya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa"

Seungkwan keluar dari tempat itu dengan sedikit berlari, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun pagi ini dan juga tidak ingin banyak orang mengetahui tentang pertunangan aneh yang cincinnya bahkan tidak ia miliki.

…

Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya Seungkwan tidak pulang ia mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kota bersama Seokmin alias Deokyun alias Deokyeom alias DK. Kemudian mereka pergi ke studio bersama karena acara sore ini adalah bagian mereka. Seungkwan bersyukur karena semuanya berjalan lancar jadi ia punya waktu setengah jam untuk pulang, makan, mandi dan sedikit istirahat sebelum mengisi acara selanjutnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Seungkwan pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena apartemen Hansol tidak begitu jauh dari sana. Mungkin nanti ia akan membeli sepeda saja dengan begitu kelihatannya akan lebih menyenangkan meskipun berjalan kaki di distrik keramaian kota Seoul juga tidak membosankan. Tapi tetap saja...

Terlarut dalam lamunanya Seungkwan jadi sedikit berjengit kaget saat ia menemukan Seokmin menghentikan motornya tepat disebelah trotoar.

"Seungkwan-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Berjalan pulang?"

"Bukankah rumahmu itu ke arah sana dan bukannya disini"

Tanya Seokmin dengan gestur tangan yang liar, menunjukan arah yang ia maksud tanpa peduli dngan kendaraan lain yang melintas

"I-itu...aku baru berpindah tempat tinggal tadi pagi"

"Hah? Dan kau tidak mengatakan padaku? Teman macam apa kau ini! harusnya kau mengundangku kerumahmu dan mengadakan pesta Seungkwan-ah"

"Haah aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku tahu kau akan meminta hal-hal seperti itu, sudahlah aku mau pulang"

"Sepertinya kita searah bagaimana kalau kubonceng"

"Baiklah, terimakasih"

"Mm"

Tak berapa lama kemudian Seungkwan meminta Seokmin berhenti didepan sebuah kompleks apartemen mewah, Seokmin dengan mulut membuka menatap Seungkwan.

"Boo-yah kau yakin sekarang tinggal disini? Sejak kapan kau jadi kaya"

"Sudahlah jangan mempermalukanku, sana pulang"

"Tidak bisa aku harus mampir dulu"

Ucap Seokmin, bersiap membawa masuk motonya ke area parkir didalam namun Seungkwan menghentikannya dengan berdiri tepat didepan motor sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak tidak kau tidak boleh masuk"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya.

"Karena aku akan segera kerja lagi"

"Yaaah sayang sekali"

"Sudahlah Seokmin-hyung mungkin aku akan mengundangmu kapan-kapan tapi itu setelah aku siap untuk menceritakan alasanku pindah kesini"

"Menceritakan apa? Bahwa kau pindah kesini karena jadi simpanan tante-tante atau justru simpanan om-om?"

Goda Seokmin, membuat teman sekelasnya sejak SMA itu membelalakkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Yak! Lee Seokmin aku akan membunuhmu!"

Teriak Seungkwan pada sosok Seokmin yang sudah ngacir dengan motornya.

...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Part ini lebih mengarah ke sudut pandang Hansol meskipun saya masih menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Latar waktunya dimulai dari sehari setelah chapter 1 alias sama kaya chapter 2 dihari pertama Boo pindah ke apartemen Hansolie~

…

Samar-samar Hansol dapat mendengar bel pintunya dibunyikan berkali-kali, ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali tidur tapi orang itu tampaknya sangat keras kepala hingga Hansol akhirnya bangun dan membukakan pintu, tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan dan hanya mengenakan bokser selutut berwarna hijau pudar karena sudah usang.

Ia menatap pria dipintunya dengan teliti, otaknya yang baru aktif dipaksa mengingat ciri-ciri tunangannya yang dideskripsikan ibunya kemarin, dan membandingkannya dengan orang didepannya. Lebih pendek darinya cek, rambut coklat cek, pipi chubby cek, imut hmmm lumayan cek, dan dengan koper serta tas ransel yang dibawanya tidak salah lagi dia pasti Boo Seungkwan.

"Masuklah"

"Ok"

Setelah itu Vernon kembali kekamarnya dan lanjut tidur, tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian ia kembali mendengar bel pintunya dipencet-pencet. Hansol sudah bersiap bangun saat ia mendengar pintunya dibuka dan samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Seungkwan mengatakan kalau Hansol masih dikamar sementara ia harus pergi. Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya dibuka menampakkan sosok manajer sekaligus stylish nya yang bersurai abu-abu dan bertubuh sangat-sangat tinggi, Kim Mingyu.

"Kenapa Boo Seungkwan ada disini?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya dia MC rookie yang menjadi salah satu host utama di MAMA kau lupa? Dan dia itu juga menyanyikan ulang lagu huh gak dan k will untuk sebuah sountrack film layar lebar. Aissh seharusnya aku minta selfie dengannya dulu tadi"

"Kenapa jauh-jauh minta foto denganku saja, aku jauh lebih terkenal daripada dia dan untukmu aku beri gratis"

Tawar Hansol sambil mengambil handuknya dari lemari bersiap mandi.

"Denganmu? Aku sudah bosan melihat wajah mesummu itu, tapi tunggu kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa dia ada disini tadi? Dan apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu hyung"

Jawab Hansol dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Yak Choi Hansol, kau jangan membuat masalah lagi atau aku akan meninggalkanmu"

Hansol tidak menjawab ia menyalakan shower membuat Mingyu berasumsi bahwa artisnya pasti tidak mendengar nasihat-teriakan-nya.

…

Hansol kira tinggal berdua akan membuatnya tidak lagi kesepian tapi ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk hingga hampir tidak pernah saling bicara bahkan bertemu pun jarang. Itu terjadi selama beberapa hari hingga pada suatu hari minggu mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu bersama, begini ceritanya.

Pagi itu Hansol bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, jam wekernya masih belum berbunyi dan masih menunjukkan pukul 05.05am, selayaknya laki-laki pemalas pada umumnya Vernon bersiap kembali tidur. Namun akhirnya ia memilih bangun setelah mendengar suara berisik dari luar, dengan perasaan parno Vernon keluar sambil mengendap-endap untungnya Seungkwan tidak melihat tingkah anehnya karena pria yang satu bulan lebih tua darinya itu sedang menunduk mengikat sepatunya.

"Seungkwan?"

"Um? Oh Hansol ayo kita lari pagi"

"Diudara sedingin ini? Aku lebih memilih tidur"

"Heh bilang saja kalau kau tidak kuat dingin aku tidak akan memaksa orang yang bertubuh lemah kok"

"Ck. Tunggu sebentar aku akan ganti baju"

Seungkwan terseyum lebar, setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya Vernon keluar lengkap dengan baju olahraga, running shoes, topi dan masker.

"Woah, Choi Hansol? Mengenakan masker saat lari-lari apa kau yakin kau akan bisa bernafas?"

"Diam kau. Aku harus menjaga _im_ _age_ -ku apalagi berlari bersamamu. Tidak ada fans ku yang boleh tahu"

"Cih, dengar ya tuan rapper. Aku juga terkenal tapi tidak sombong sepertimu"

Hansol mendekat kearah Seungkwan lalu saat ia berada tepat didepan pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu Hansol mengatakan-

"Terkenal? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu"

Tepat didepan wajah Seungkwan sebelum ia berjalan keluar, Seungkwan mengejarnya hingga mereka masuk ke lift berdua. Selama didalam lift Seungkwan tak henti hentinya meeperkenalkan dirinya dengan semua detail kehidupannya pada Hansol, memastikan pria yang mengaku tidak mengenalnya itu tidak akan melupakan identitasnya.

…

Malang bagi mereka karena nyatanya udara memang terlalu dingin untuk aktifitas diluar rumah dan masker Hansol benar-benar membuatnya sesak nafas hingga akhirnya ia melepaskannya, toh tidak ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk lari-lari di cuaca dingin, kecuali mereka tentu saja.

"Boo kau harus tanggung jawab sudah membuatku kedinginan"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau cuacanya sedingin ini, bagaimana kalau kubelikan Bungeoppang dipinggir jalan itu saja"

Boo menunjuk stan kecil diseberang jalan yang menjual makanan sejenis kue berbentuk ikan itu.

"B-baiklah"

Ia berlari dan membeli dua buah bungeoppang, lalu kembali lagi ke tempat Hansol yang sedang duduk menunggunya.

"Ini, pegang dengan kedua tanganmu supaya kau tidak kedinginan"

Hansol melihat dalam diam bagaimana Seungkwan menempatkan bungeoppang hangat berbalut kemasan kertas itu dalam genggamannya, ia terlihat khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Tanpa ia sadari sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas dan Hansol benar-benar harus menahan senyumnya selama perjalanan pulang karena Seungkwan yang ketika berangkat tadi selalu berjalan didepannya, kini berjalan disampingnya dan sering kali menoleh kearahnya untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

Setelah sampai dirumah, keduanya membersihkan diri lalu merebus dan memakan mie instan karena sama-sama tidak bisa masak, dan mereka merasa kasian pada mas-mas tukang delivery kalau harus mengantarkan pesanan mereka ditengah cuaca dingin*alasan macam apa ini*. Kemudian menghabiskan waktu dengan sekedar menonton tv, berbaring di sofa besar berbentuk L *jadi ga tindih tindihan loh ya* dengan berbalut selimut tebal dan tertidur sampai sore.

…

Seungkwan terbangun karena nada dering _notification_ di ponselnya berkali-kali berbunyi, dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka ia memeriksa ponselnya. Dan tebak apa yang ia temukan? Puluhan notif "you've got tagged" dalam berbagai foto di instagram dan twitter, foto-foto itu tidak lain adalah foto-foto candid dirinya bersama Hansol tadi pagi. Seungkwan beralih ke ponsel Hansol karena ponsel pria itu juga berkedip berkali-kali dan ternyata nasib mereka sama, notif-notif itu juga berisi foto-foto mereka tadi pagi yang Seungkwan yakin diambil oleh paparazzi atau mungkin fans fanatic Hansol yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana.

"Hansol"

"Mmhh"

"Hasooolll"

"Uh"

"HANSOL!"

"Ugh apa-apaan kau"

"Hansol cek ponselmu dan katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hansol membuka matanya dan duduk lalu melihat ponselnya, ia tidak bisa tenang jika pria didepannya berwajah serius seperti itu.

"Kau bilang fans mu tidak boleh tahu kalau kau akrab denganku tadi pagi, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu alasannya tapi aku berfikir lagi dan mungkin fansmu memang tidak boleh tahu hubungan kita karena mungkin itu akan menjadi jalan untuk mereka mengetahui lebih banyak dan itu pasti akan mempengaruhi karirmu jadi aku rasa aku sudah cukup paham. Tapi kupikir kita bisa melakukan _pers_ _coference_ dan mengatakan pada media kalau kita hanya teman masa kecil atau semacamnya dengan begitu mereka tidak akan mengusik kita lagi lalu-"

"Sstt.."

Hansol menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Seungkwan yang tidak berhenti bergerak sejak setengah menit yang lalu.

"Kau berlebihan Seungkwan-ah, kita tidak perlu melakukan pers conference lagipula kenapa jika dua pria tinggal bersama? itu sesuatu yang normal. Kau benar tentang kita bisa katakan kalau kita teman masa kecil, tapi berjanjilah padaku jangan katakan apapun pada wartawan kecuali mereka mengajukan pertanyaan yang spesifik padamu"

"O-okay"

...


	4. Chapter 4

…

Setelah menghabisakan libur hari minggu untuk malas-malasan, hari senin datang juga dan entah takdir atau hanya kebetulan, senin pagi Seungkwan ada jadwal siaran di Sukira dan Hansol punya jadwal jadi bintang tamu di radio yang sama dan jam yang sama. Jadilah mereka berangkat bareng, karena sudah ketahuan publik jadi sekalian saja sedikit diumbar biar ga dikira nutup-nutupin. *padahal iya*

Mingyu sudah menyiapkan mobil dan menunggu diluar saat Hansol dan Seungkwan berjalan bersama menuju mobil itu, tiba-tiba entah muncul darimana ada 4 orang wartawan yang mencegat mereka masuk mobil, Vernon bersikap cool dan berniat meladeni wartawan-wartawan itu toh jumlahnya hanya sedikit, sementara Seungkwan yang masih pemula dalam hal seperti ini tanpa sadar terus menempel pada Hansol, mencari perlindungan.

"Vernon-ssi boleh kami wawancara sebentar?"

"Ya silahkan"

"Boo Seungkwan-ssi juga?"

"I-iya"

"Kalian terlihat bersama kemarin dan pagi ini kalian juga keluar dari apartemen yang sama, apa kalian tinggal bersama"

"Iya kami tinggal bersama" Jawab Vernon kalem.

"Apa kalian saudara? Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Apa Seungkwan-ssi pindah ke agensi yang sama dengan Vernon-ssi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pindah agensi"

Vernon yang melihat Seungkwan menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, merangkul Seungkwan mendekat ketubuhnya dan mengatakan-

"Tolong jangan wawancarai kami secara terpisah, dia masih baru dalam hal seperti ini"

"Ah baiklah, jadi apa hubungan antara kalian berdua?"

"Kami teman masa kecil"

"Wahh benarkah? Jadi kalian teman masa kecil yang bertemu lagi karena sama-sama menjadi artis lalu memutuskan tinggal bersama?"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya ibu kami juga bersahabat, karena itu ibu Seungkwan membuat kami tinggal bersama supaya aku bisa menjaganya"

"Kau yakin? Bukannya supaya kau tidak kesepian?"

Cibir Seungkwan dengan ekspresi sassy diwajahnya sambil menatap sinis wajah Hansol. Tampak tidak terima dengan kalimat yang baru ia dengar, namun hal ini justru mengundang tawa dari pada wartawan, bagaimana tidak, Boo benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah apalagi tubuhnya tenggelam dalam mantel tebal dan syal. Hansol juga gemas dibuatnya jadi ia mengacak surai coklat Seungkwan beberapa kali sebelum berpamitan pada para wartawan karena Mingyu tampak sudah tidak sabar jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Mereka bertiga menjadi orang terakhir yang sampai di studio untuk acara pagi itu, membuat Mingyu berkali-kali minta maaf atas ketidak profesionalan Hansol sama halnya dengan Seungkwan, sementara Hansol langsung tenggelam dalam obrolannya bersama rekan duetnya, dan Woozi.

Broadcast berlangsung sekitar 3 jam diselingi dengan iklan dan lagu lagu selebihnya adalah sesi wawancara dengan guest star Hansol, Woozi dan Scoups. Tidak hanya sekedar wawancara ada pula sesi quick quiz dimana mereka ditanyai banyak hal mulai dari berat dan tinggi badan, memakai parfum atau tidak, bahkan sampai memilih dj mana yang lebih mereka sukai.

DK dan Seungkwan yang menjadi dj pagi itu juga tidak henti membuat pendengar tertawa dengan candaan-candaan khas mereka yang pastinya melibatkan adu tinggi nada suara yang bisa dicapai duo vocalist ini. Apalagi ketika baru selesai memutar lagu Ariana Grande "problem" langsung saja DK menirukannya

"Head on the clouds got no weight on my soulders~"

"Aniya, Seokmin-hyung kau masih kurang tinggi dengarkan aku ya"

"Head- Head- erm erm" *ceritanya lagi ambil suara*

"HEAD ON THE CROD N NO WEK ON MA SOLDER~"

Nyanyian atau err teriakan dengan nada supeer tinggi dan bahasa inggris yang super ngawur membuat semua orang di studio ingin melempar Seungkwan dari lantai 3 dimana mereka siaran. Seungcheol yang ada disampingnya langsung menutup mulut Seungkwan dengan tangannya, mencegah suara aneh muncul kembali. Seungkwan berkali-kali mencoba melepaskan tangan Scoups dari wajahnya tapi tiap kali lepas scoup pasti membungkamnya lagi, membuat Dj yang biasanya paling cerewet ini seolah diam disaat teman-temannya bercanda. Seungkwan yang jengkel menggigit tangan Scoups dengan keras.

"Aaahh, Seungkwannie kau membasahi tanganku dengan liurmu hii"

Scoups dengan mode alaynya mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya pada bahu dan lengan seungkwan.

"Itu salahmu hyung kenapa juga kau membekapku? Suaraku ini-"

"Ssstt kita masih ditengah siaran. Ingat?"

Lagi, Scoups membuat Seungkwan diam dengan menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir pria yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hehe"

Scoups merangkulnya dan mereka tertawa bersama, Woozi dan DK tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka karena mereka sendiri tengah membacakan pesan-pesan yang dikirim pendengar lewat twitter, tak jarang mereka tetawa jika ada sesuatu yang lucu. Lain halnya dengan Vernon, pria ini sibuk mengirim deathglare kearah Scoups meskipun posisinya berada diantara Woozi dan DK. *posisi dudukmya tuh gini uji-vernon-dk-scoup-boo-* . Akhirnya acara itu diakhiri dengan live performance dari Seungkwan dan DK dengan menyanyikan lagu "Monodrama" dari Huh Gak.

…

Setelah acara itu selesai, Seokmin menyeret Seungkwan ke toilet membawanya kesalah satu bilik lalu mengunci pintunya dan memojokkan Seunngkwan. Megungkung Seungkwan dipintu dengan kedua tangannya. *kayak di dorama dorama*

"Kwannie, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang?"

"A-a-apanya?"

"Kemarin tiba-tiba kau pindah ke apartemen lalu kau bilang kau akan mengatakan alasannya saat kau siap lalu pagi ini kau dan Vernon mengatakan jika kalian tinggal bersama dan merupakan teman lama. Aku tahu semua temanmu Kwannie, dan Vernon jelas-jelas bukan salah satu dari mereka"

"Uuhh-k-kau tahu darimana? Bisa saja kan aku mengenal Hansol saat masih SD atau SMP saat aku masih tinggal di Jeju"

"Dan apa Hansol pernah tinggal di Jeju?"

"Tentu saja, mana ada orang korea yang tidak pernah liburan ke Jeju. Aku tidak bohong kok hyung bisa tanya pada ibuku, beliau mengenal Hansol dan keluarganya dengan baik"

Seokmin menatap mata Seungkwan dengan tatapan menelisik.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau mengenal Hansol? Kenapa kau pindah secara tiba-tiba? Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku berkunjung kerumahmu sampai sekarang? Kenapa kalian merahasiakan jika kalian tinggal bersama?!"

"Aku tidak merahasiakannya!"

"Tidak pernah mengijinkanku datang dan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku tentang "roomate" lalu tiba-tiba kalian bersikap terbuka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah kalian tertangkap paparazi pagi itu, apa namanya kalau bukan merahasiakan?"

"Oke fine. Aku akan jelaskan! Oh My Gosh"

"Jangan bercanda Boo Seungkwan"

"Aku akan mengatakan satu hal padamu hyung, tapi jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapapun"

Seokmin menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya mengungkung Seungkwan,membuat gestur seperti meresleting mulutnya lalu mempersilahkan Seungkwan untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Hansol- itu sebenarnya-kami bertunangan"

"UAPAH? HANSOL ADALAH TUNANGANMU?!"

"Diam hyung bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarmu!"

"Uapah? Hansol adalah tunanganmu?"

"Ya, tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan kami hanya dijodohkan dan dipaksa untuk tinggal bersama selama... beberapa minggu.. mungkin"

"..."

"Hyuuuung percaya padaku"

"Tentu saja aku percaya, dengan ekspresi wajahmu yang langsung berubah sedih ketika Hansol lebih memilih aku daripada kau di quick quiz tadi atau ekspresi sinismu saat Hansol menggoda nunna-nunna yang membawakan kopi untuk kita. Alasanmu sangat meyakinkan Boo"

Ucap Seokmin dengan wajah dan suara yang dibuat sedatar mungkin, kemudian ia langsung keluar disusul oleh Boo.

"Oi hyung.. tunggu aku"

…

Mingyu membasuh mukanya diwastafel dan berkaca memperhatikan bagaimana kantung matanya bertambah hitam karena mengurus anak asuhnya *artisnya* yang paling bandel, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chwe Hansol. Ia sedang menghitung kerutan baru yang muncul dibawah kelopak matanya saat teriakan menggelegar dari salah stau bilik toilet membuat jarinya hampir menusuk bola matanya sendiri saking kagetnya.

"UAPAH? HANSOL ADALAH TUNANGANMU?!"

"Diam hyung bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengarmu!"

Eh?

...

Mingyu mengantar Hansol menuju sebuah tempat syuting reality show dimana ia berpartisipasi sementara Seungkwan pulang bersama Seokmin karena mereka searah sementara tempat syuting Hansol berlawanana arah. Seperti biasa hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka sebelum Mingyu memilih untuk menanyakan hal yang mengganggunya sejak ia mendengar teriakan Seokmin tadi.

"Vernon katakan padaku apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya"

"Kenapa mengungkit itu lagi hyung?"

"Jadi benar kalian sudah bertunangan?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu hyung?"

"Hansol! Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan"

"Iya"

"Apanya yang iya"

"Iya Boo memang tunanganku, lalu kenapa?"

"Kau- coba pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan karirmu jika semua orang sampai tahu hubungan kalian? Bahkan fans mu mungkin akan menghancurkan Seungkwan"

"Aku tahu hyung makannya aku mengatakan bahwa kami teman masa kecil"

"Ya terserah paling tidak kalian tidak mengenakan cincin tunangan kalian didepan publik"

Itu menusuk Hansol tepat dijantung, ya mereka bahkan tak punya cincin tunangan lalu apa hak Hansol mengklaim Seungkwan sebagai tunangannya? Ughh its getting complicated. Apalagi dengan perasaannya yang mulai... ya kalian tahu lah doki-doki dan kawan-kawannya.

Mungkin, sebaiknya Hansol cepat-cepat menyampaikan perasaannya dan mengesahkan *lho?* Seungkwan menjadi tunangannya soalnya pria bermarga Boo itu kelewat mudah akrab dengan siapapun, buktinya baru ketemu Scoups tadi aja langsung bisa rangkul-rangkulan. Gimana sama temen akrabnya? Kira-kira begitulah deskripsi dari lamunan Hansol.

"-sol"

"Hansol"

"Huh?"

"Ini baca sendiri schedule-mu percuma aku membacakannya tapi kau malah melamun"

Dengan wajah ditekuk akhirnya Hansol memungut smart phone yang dilempar Mingyu ketempat duduk kosong disebelahnya dan membaca jadwal kegiatannya untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan.


	5. Chapter 5

…

Seungkwan mengeratkan ikat kepalanya, berkomat-kamit sebentar lalu kembali memelototi buku bahasa inggris dimeja belajarnya yang masih baru.

"Have you ever-see-seem-seen erm erm... Have you ever seen this la-land-marf-mark landmark. Have you ever seen this landmark?...err"

"Aissh jinjayo? Aku sudah membaca selama lebih dari 5 menit dan hanya menyelesaikan satu paragraf"

Seungkwan ngomel pada dirinya sendiri, menatap sinis buku bahasa inggrisnya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mencari cemilan. _Seriously_ , ia butuh tenaga untuk melanjutkan perang melawan buku bahasa inggris tebal yang harus ia baca untuk bahan ujian mata kuliah wajib bahasa inggris dua hari lagi.

Kenapa ia tak minta bantuan Vernon padahal roomate-nya itu blasteran amerika dan pastinya jago bahasa inggris? Oh itu sudah ia lakukan tadi pagi, tapi malah seperti ini-

…

 _Flashback tadi pagi_

"Hansol-ah, apa hari ini kau sibuk?"

Tanya Seungkwan *sok manis :v* pada Hansol yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil mainan hp.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu Sophia anak itu akan berkunjung hari ini"

"Mmm. Bisakah kau mengajariku bahasa inggris?"

"Okay"

Hansol mempause game *piano-tales-2/emang bisa dipause?* di hpnya lalu duduk tegak menghadap Seungkwan yang wajahnya sudah sumringah bak fangirls yang abis ketemu bias.

"Ini tolong ajari aku membaca bagian 1 dari buku yang ini, lalu jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari teks ini dan artikan kata-kata yang tidak aku mengerti"

"..."

"Sok, dimulai"

"Have you ever seen this landmark, this is the most known statue rio dejaneiro mmmmm called...this...mmm..."

Suara bacaan Hansol makin lama jadi makin ngeblur, *tahu kan kalau orang baca setengah lisan setengah dalam hati jadi cuma mm mm doang*. Seungkwan yang udah exited karena ada yang ngajarin pun senyumnya makin lama makin pudar.

"Yak! Vernon Chwe! Aku memintamu untuk mengajariku dan bukannya membaca mantra"

"Siapa juga yang membaca mantra, lagipula teks semudah ini apanya yang tidak kau pahami?"

"Kau tidak mengerti karena kau pernah tinggal di Amerika Hansol! Coba pikirkan perjuanganku! Aku harus berjuang untuk mempelajari bahasa aneh dengan huruf-huruf yang aneh, dan dibaca dengan aneh, sementara seumur hidupku aku hanya tinggal dikorea"

"Dulu aku juga hanya tinggal di Amerika lalu aku pindah kesini, yang penuh dnngan orang-orang berbahasa aneh, dan menulis huruf-huruf aneh yang dibaca dengan aneh juga. Tapi aku bisa menguasai bahasa korea"

"Jadi kau menghina orang korea dan mengatakan kalau bahsa kami aneh? Lalu kau membandingkanku dengan dirimu yang bisa menguasai bahasa Korea? Kau menganggap aku lebih bodoh darimu?"

"Hah? Bukan itu maksudku-"

"Ok Hansol. Ok fine, aku pasti bisa menguasai materi buku ini tanpamu"

"Seungkwan kenapa kau senstif sekali? aku hanya-"

"Shut up Hansol, shut up"

Gertak Seungkwan sok inggris sambil merapikan kembali buku bukunya dan kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Boo, Yaak Boo Seungkwan"

Akhirnya Hansol hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkan tunangannya *eak* pergi. Ia kembali me-resume game di smartphone-nya sambil menunggu adik bungsuya yang paling bule datang berkunjung.

…

Ya, begitulah kira-kira. Dan sekarang saat ia akhirnya keluar dari kamar ia bisa melihat Vernon dan adiknya bercanda didepan TV, ia mengabil cookies dan segelas air dari dapur sambil ngomong dalem ati 'kenapa mereka nggak ngajakin akuu' dengan ngenesnya.

Saking ngenesnya Seungkwan jadi langsung teringat sama Joshua, senior satu fakultasnya yang paling ngenes. Kenapa paling ngenes? Ceritanya si Joshua alias Jisoo punya gebetan yang paling unyu yang paling cantik yang paling seksi sekampus, nama nya jeonghan tapi pas udah dekeet banget tinggal dor! Ehh malah ditikung Scoups, teman satu kampus juga tapi beda fakultas. Jadi sebenarnya Seungkwan sudah kenal sama Scoups sebelum ketemu di Sukira.

Ya begitulah, alasan lain Seungkwan teringat pada wajah ngenes Jisoo adalah karena pria ini jago bahasa inggris, jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia menghubungi Jisoo.

"Halo Jisoo-ssi...

Hyung apa kau sibuk?...

Tidak? Baguslah aku mau minta diajari bahasa inggris...

Terimakasih Jisoo-hyung! Dimana kau sekarang biar kujemput...

Oh begitu baiklah, sampai jumpa hyung"

Setelah membuat janji untuk bertemu di perpustakaan kampus sepuluh menit lagi, Seungkwan cepat-cepat membersihkan diri, mengganti bajunya dan memasukkan semua buku buknya ke dalam tas. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke pintu tanpa bicara, tidak enak kalau menggangu moment kangen-kangenan kakak adik bermarga Chwe dan juga ia sedikit merasa malu pada Hansol karena ia bertingkah berlebihan tadi.

"Oppa kau mau pergi kemana?"

Dan usaha Seungkwan _fail_ sampai disana.

"Ah aku mau kekampus"

"Bukannya kau tidak punya kelas hari ini"

Tanya Hansol.

"Ya, tapi aku perlu menemui seseorang yang dengan rendah hati mau mengajariku bahasa inggris"

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan Hansol-oppa saja"

"Tanyakan saja padanya"

"Tanyakan saja padanya"

Dengan mengejutkan, kedua makhluk laki-laki di ruangan itu menjawab secara bersamaan, dengan kata kata yang sama pula. Bedanya Seungkwan lebih ekspresif dengan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Hansol.

"Hmph!"

Seungkwan melengos, keluar dari apartemen dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit kasar *sedikit loh ya, soalnya kan bukan rumah sendiri kalo rusak gimana coba/hush apasih author* lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Ya, impiannya untuk beli sepeda belum terwujud. Saat sampai di universitas Seungkwan tahu ia terlambat jadi sekalian saja ia mampir ke kantin untuk membeli kopi hangat *inget ya cuacanya lagi winter* dan beberapa cemilan, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf dan terimakasihnya pada Jisoo nanti.

…

 _Meanwhile in apartement_

"Hmph!"

Blam!

"Oppa aku tidak menyukainya, Seungkwan-oppa itu annoying, cerewet, dan egois"

"Kau tahu darimana hm?"

Tanya Hansol, mencubit hidung mancung adiknya.

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya tahu"

"Haha, kau hanya belum mengenalnya saja. Sekali kau mengenalnya kau akan tahu Boo itu polos dan sensitif, menjadi annoying adalah caranya melindungi diri"

Jelas hansol dengan tatapan menerawang, Shopia yang mendengar penjelasan dari sudut pandang abangnya bergidik ngeri sambil ngomong dalem ati 'oh jadi ini kekuatan cinta'.

"Man, youre really fall for him. Hard."

…

 _Back to kwannie_

Seungkwan masuk ke perpus dengan sedikit mengendap-endap soalnya kan di perpus ga boleh makan dan dia malah membawa dua gelas kopi hangat yang tidak mungkin disembunyikan didalam tas. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika berhasil melewati penjaga tanpa ketahuan, kemudian ia menuju meja dibagian pojok kiri dan senyumnya langsung mengembang begitu melihat Jisoo sudah disana, memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone, tidak lupa ditambah buku filosofi tebal yang nangkring ditangannya. Elegan, seperti biasanya.

Pelan-pelan Boo menempelkan salah satu gelas kopi hangatnya ke pipi Jisoo, tentu saja setelah ia memastikan suhunya aman dan tidak akan membuat wajah Jisoo melepuh. Beberapa detik saja dan ia menarik gelas itu setelah Jisoo me- _notice_ keberadaanya.

"Seungkwan, kenapa kau membawa makanan"

"Sshh ini untukmu hyung, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah datang terlambat. Lagipula tidak mungkin penjaga itu bisa melihat kita dari sana"

"Baiklah, terimakasih"

"Tidak tidak. Aku yang berterimakasih"

 _3 hours of study english later_

"Huwaah terimakasih hyung, kau luar biasa"

"Iya sama-sama, kalau kau butuh bantuan lagi kau bisa menghubungiku. Harus kuakui menghabiskan waktu denganmu itu menyenangkan"

"Yang benar saja hyung, kau membuatku malu"

"Hahaha ayo kuantar kau pulang"

"Benarkah? Yaampun hyung kau baik sekali kudoakan kau cepat dapat jodoh"

"Hyung macam apa aku jika aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian saat hujan salju seperti sekarang"

"Tetap saja, terimakasih banyak Jisoo-hyung"

Beep beep.

...

From : Hansol

Boo, kau pulang jam berapa?

...

From : Boo Seungkwan

Baru saja selesai, 10 menit lagi aku sampai dirumah. Ada apa?

...

"Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya khawatir"

Ucap Hansol pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi hujan salju yang kian lebat dari jendela apartemennya.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Terhitung sudah setengah jam sejak Hansol menerika pesan Seungkwan yang berisi informasi bahwa ia akan sampai dirumah dalam waktu 10menit. Ia sangat khawatir, lihat saja posisinya yang tengah terduduk dengan tegang diatas sofa sambil menggenggam erat ponsel putihnya, ia sudah beberapa kali menghubungi orang yang ditunggunya, well hanya dua kali mengiriminya pesan karena Hansol masih tidak ingin terlihat terlalu eager.

Setelah apa yang terasa seperti selamanya, Hansol akhirnya mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan sesuai dugaannya Seungkwan muncul dari balik pintu.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Tanya Hansol setenang yang ia bisa.

"Aku dari kampus, oh iya tadi Joshua-hyung mengajakku makan siang dulu. Aku juga membawakan makan siang untukmu"

Ucap Seungkwan sambil berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakkan kantong plastik berwarna putih yang berisi makanan untuk Hansol.

"Kau belum makan kan? Makanlah sebelum dingin"

"Bagaimana kau pulang?"

"Hyung mengantarku dengan mobilnya, kau tahu Hansol dia sangat baik aku akan mengenalkannya padamu kapan-kapan. Tapi jika aku mengenalkan kalian mungkin kalian akan mulai membicarakanku dengan bahasa inggris. Ew aku tidak ingin itu terjadi"

Awalnya Vernon memang tak ingin terlihat terlalu menggebu-gebu dengan perasaanya, tapi kalau seperti ini ia takut jika seseorang mungkin akan mendahuluinya.

"Seungkwan"

"Hm?"

Hansol tidak tahu, apakah tindakannya tepat atau tidak tapi ia bukanlah orang yang pandai bicara apalagi memyangkut masalah perasaan. Jadi ia melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar, menangkup wajah chubby milik seungkwan lalu mencium bibir dingin pria itu selama tidak lebih dari 5 detik.

Seungkwan blank, ia tidak mengerti

"Seungkwan, aku menyukaimu..."

"..."

Seungkwan terdiam, matanya menatap Hansol meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"...in romantic way, you know-"

"Gunakan bahasa yang kumengerti please"

"Okay, jadi- um- aku menyukaimu lebih dari rasa suka teman, kau tahu seperti rasa suka pasangan"

"Aku tidak mengerti Hansol, terakhir kali aku membaca berita tentangmu dan kau berkencan dengan Ailee-nunna, sejak kapan kau...err belok?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu aku jatuh cinta padamu"

"Eww cheesy Hansol"

"Tapi aku serius, dan aku ingin kau benar-benar menjadi tunanganku"

"Aku tidak pecaya padamu"

"Tidak apa-apa akan aku buktikan kalau aku serius, tapi pertama-tama aku tidak suka jika kau diantar atau dijemput oleh sembarangan orang. Mulai sekarang minta tolong hanya padaku"

"Silly Hansol, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk dan aku tidak ingin menggangu pekerjaanmu hanya untuk sekedar diantar-jemput olehmu"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku bisa minta tolong Mingyu-hyung. Dan lain kali saat kau butuh diajari bahasa inggris minta padaku saja"

"Err.. Okay, aku tidak bisa berjanji akan menuruti semua itu tapi umm mungkin aku akan melakukannya jika kau bisa... meyakinkanku"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu-"

Hansol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seungkwan, berniat untuk melahap bibir mungil pria Jeju itu, tapi Seungkwan menghadang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Jangan terlalu agresif Hansol atau aku mungkin akan memanggil polisi"

Lalu Hansol ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ternyata menyatakan cinta tidak semudah yang ia kira apalagi jika targetnya adalah Sassy-Diva-Boo-Seungkwan. Tidak apa, karena Chwe Hansol Vernon tidak akan menyerah semudah itu untuk menaklukan pria imut yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati.

…

Dikamarnya Seungkwan langsung memeluk erat bantal empuk miliknya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana, berusaha mengurangi suhu panas dipipinya, 'uggh damn that Hansol Chwe yang sudah membuatku seperti ini'. Seungkwan mati-matian menahan diri demi harga dirinya saat ia didepan Hansol, tapi perasaannya terlalu besar untuk ditahan bahkan jantungnya terasa siap melompat keluar kapan saja.

…

Sejak menyatakan perasaannya Hansol tidak lagi menahan diri untuk menunjukkkan perhatiannya pada Seungkwan, seperti pagi ini ia sedang membuat sarapan sederhana berupa roti bakar yang ia olesi dengan selai kacang untuknya dan BabyBoo-nya.

Seungkwan muncul dari kamarnya, masih dengan bokser, kaos tipis dan rambut yang basah. Jika Hansol tidak mengingat ucapan Seungkwan supaya ia tidak bertindak agresif maka ia pasti sudah 'memakan'nya.

"Mornin' baby"

"Morning Hansolie"

"Apa jadwalmu hari ini?"

"Hmmm aku punya kuliah pagi lalu broadcast radio jam 12 sampai jam 2 siang lalu aku akan ke kampus lagi untuk menemui dosen, mengumpulkan tugas"

"Ok, biar kujemput nanti kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 4, kau tahu dosen ini sangat sok sibuk dan menyebalkan jadi mungkin aku harus menunggu dulu"

"Baiklah, jam 4 kutunggu di depan gerbang. Yes?"

"Yes Hansol-oppa"

"Kau menggoda ku jagiya?"

"Ani, hehe terimakasih sarapannya, aku harus segera siap-siap"

Hansol hanya bergumam, sedikit tertawa sebenarnya karena apapun itu Seungkwan sudah membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. 'Tunangan'nya itu memang belum memberi jawaban tapi dari sinyal-sinyal yang ia terima Hansol tahu Seungkwan akan jatuh kepelukannya cepat atau lambat. Ia hanya perlu sedikit bersabar sampai Seungkwan siap mengakui perasaannya.

Pagi itu, Vernon dan Kwannie berangkat bersama diantar Mingyu, mereka tidak lagi menutupi kedekatan mereka sebagai 'teman' tapi tidak semua orang menerima itu juga. Seungkwan tahu, karena terkadang ia bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk dari mahasiswi-mahasiswi fangirls di kampusnya. Bukan masalah besar, karena sejak awal ia tahu konsekuensi menjadi teman dekat orang terkenal macam Hansol.

…

Sekarang jam setengah 4 sore dan Seungkwan baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya di kampus.

"Kwannie!"

"Oh Hoshi-hyung"

Hoshi alias Soonyoung adalah senior Seungkwan dan Seokmin, ia juga pacar Seokmin sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Meski usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari Seungkwan tapi ia masih punya tampang imut yang bikin emesh.

"Kwannie, kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari...jum'at?"

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun Seokmin!"

"Oh! Sungguh?!"

"Iya Kwannie, aku sudah siapkan kue dan surprise-nya ayooo ikut aku kita akan kejutkan Seokmin"

Hoshi menarik juniornya itu menuju ke ruang latihan dance yang sudah ia dekorasi sedemikian rupa, disana juga ada Jisoo, Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan beberapa teman yang lain. Setelah Hoshi merasa yakin semua orang sudah berkumpul ia menjemput birthday-boy-nya.

Pesta kejutan itu berlangsung meriah, dan setelah selesai dengan kue Seokmin menuruti permintaan teman-temannya yang minta ditraktir makan daging. Mereka menuju ke restoran barbeque terdekat dan menikmati makanan dengan suasana yang kental dengan kehangatan dan kebersamaan.

Seungkwan menelan potongan daging berbumbu yang ia bungkus dengan selada, ahh sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menikmati momen kebersamaan seperti ini. Coba saja Hansol juga ada disini, anak penyendiri sepertinya terkadang juga harus menikmati suasana seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hansol saat ini dia pasti sedang-

"OH MY GOSH!"

"Kau kenapa Kwannie?"

"Hyung, aku melupakan sesuatu! Aku melupakan Hansol! Aku harus pergi sekarang"

Seungkwan berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan tanggapan dari teman-temannya, jam dipergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.12 ia berharap ia tidak membuat Hansol menunggu selama dua jam. Hell ia bahkan berharap Hansol lupa menjemputnya, meski begitu dalam hatinya Seungkwan yakin ia sudah membuat rapper itu menunggunya. Karena merasa khawatir ia menghubungi Hansol beberapa kali, terhubung tapi tidak dijawab. Sambil berlari ditengah salju yang jatuh perlahan dari langit ia beralih menghubungi Mingyu.

"Hyung-ah!"

"Kwan kenapa kau membentakku"

"Hyung, apa Hansol bersamamu?"

"Tidak, bukannya dia bersamamu. Anak itu membawa mobilnya sejak 3 jam yang lalu dan ia bilang akan menjemputmu"

"Apa dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Ia meninggalkan ponselnya disini, apa dia menghilang?"

"Tidak hyung, aku akan segera menemukannya"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Sudahlah hyung kuhubungi lagi nanti"

Butuh 20 menit bagi Seungkwan untuk sampai di depan gedung universitas dengan berlari, ia tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu bus ketika Hansol berdiri didepan gerbang kampus, sendirian menunggunnya.

"Hansol-ah!"

Orang lain mungkin mengira pria yang berdiri didepan gerbang dengan mengenakan mantel tebal, syal, masker, beanie dan kacamata itu sebagai mata-mata atau seseorang yang menyeramkan. Tapi seungkwan mengenalinya, ia mengenali mantel Hansol, ia mengenali sepatunya dan ia bahkan mengenali cara Hansol berdiri.

"Maafkan aku"

"Darimama saja kau?!"

Seungkwan melihat sedikit salju sudah menumpuk diatas kepala dan bahu Hansol, ia jadi makin merasa bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf, tadi Hoshi-hyung membuat pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun Seokmin-hyung lalu Seokmin-hyung mentraktir kami semua dan aku melupakanmu begitu saja. Maafkan aku Hansol-ah"

Suara Seungkwan mulai melemah.

"Haaahh, baiklah aku memaafkanmu sekarang ayo kita pulang aku hampir membeku"

"Kenapa kau bisa memaafkanku dengan semudah itu setelah aku membuatmu menderita? Kau harus menghukumku Hansol-ah"

"Aku akan menghukumu nanti sekarang masuk"

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu didalam mobil saja sih? Padahal kan jelas diluar udaranya dingin"

"Kau berani menyalahkanku sekarang? Jika aku menunggu didalam kau pasti tidak akan menemukanku"

"Maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Hansol hanya bergumam ia mulai menyetir mobilnya kembali ke apartemen mereka. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam meski Seungkwan tak henti menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas layaknya anak anjing yang dibuang.

"Hatchi!"

"Ya ampun kau pasti terkena flu"

"Aku hanya- hatchi! Sedikit kedinginan"

"Omong kosong, sekarang mandilah air hangat dan aku akan siapkan makanan"

"Kau akan memasak?"

"Uhhh tidak. Aku akan beli diluar kau mau apa?"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Bagaimana dengan ramyun?"

"Dengan daging"

"Ok"

…

Malam itu Hansol merasa tidak begitu enak badan jadi ia memilih tidur sesaat setelah selesai makan malam, sedangkan Seungkwan ia masih meminta maaf tiap 10 menit sekali makin merasa bersalah karena jika Hansol benar-benar sakit besok pagi itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Jangan lupa minum vitaminmu Hansol-ah" Adalah ucapan terakhir yang dapat hansol dengar sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya, Seungkwan langsung memeriksa keadaan Hansol begitu ia bangun. Dan ternyata benar roomate-nya itu terkena demam dan flu, hidung Hansol memerah, tubuhnya panas, dan sesekali dapat terdengar batuk lemah dan rintihan yang secara tidak sadar dikeluarkan oleh Hansol yang tertidur.

"Hansol"

"Ugghh cough-cough"

"Kau demam tinggi, apa aku perlu menghubungi Mingyu-hyung dan mengantarmu ke dokter?"

"Kata-kan pada-cough-Mingyu kalau aku sakit, tidak perlu kedokter"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan keluar untuk membeli obat dan sarapan"

"Hummm"

Setelah mandi kilat dan memakai pakaian hangatnya Seungkwan keluar rumah untuk membeli bubur dan obat untuk Hansol. Tak lupa ia juga menghubungi Mingyu dan mengatakan kalau Hansol sedang sakit. Ia juga meminta maaf pada Mingyu dan mengatakan kalau semua terjadi karena kesalahannya, tentu hal itu membuatnya harus mendengarkan ceramah dari Mingyu dan Mingyu juga membuatnya berjanji untuk merawat Hansol dengan baik selama ia sakit.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Seungkwan kembali ke kamar Hansol dan melihat keadaan pria yang lebih muda satu bulan darinya itu. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh Hansol dan itu membuatnya terbangun. Panasnya sedikit berkurang tapi tubuhnya berkeringat dingin sangat banyak sebagai respon alami.

"Ummm Hansol bajumu basah karena keringat. Kurasa kau akan merasa lebih nyaman jika aku membersihkanmu, lalu aku akan menyiapkan makanan dan obat setelah itu kau bisa tidur lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Ok"

Seungkwan beranjak mengambil air hangat, handuk dan baju ganti untuk Hansol.

"Ayo kubantu duduk, sekarang lepaskan bajumu ok tahan sedikit udara dinginnya ini tidak akan lama"

Lalu secara perlahan Seungkwan mulai mengusap otot-otot tubuh Hansol yang lengket karena keringat, tidak semudah itu karena ia harus menutupi blushing-face-nya dari Hansol, meskipun sebenarnya usahanya gagal total sejak awal.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh Hansol, menyuapinya bubur ayam, memastikan ia sudah menelan obatnya, dan menyelimutinya sebatas bahu lalu menuggunya tertidur. Seungkwan akhirnya merasa cukup tenang untuk meninggalkan rumah. Hari ini,seperti biasa ia punya kelas pagi dan broadcast setelahnya.

Ia tidak bisa fokus pada apapun yang ia lakukan hari ini, dan yaa ia berusaha pulang seawal mungkin jadi sekarang pukul 02.00pm dan ia sudah sampai dialartemen yang ia bagi berdua dengan Hansol.

Seungkwan mengetuk pintu kamar Hansol beberapa kali, kemudian karena tidak mendapat jawaban ia perlahan masuk kekamar tersebut dan mendekati tempat tidur hansol, ia lalu kembali mengecek suhu tubuhnya, suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal dan tidak lagi terdengar batuk-batuk menyedihkan dari tenggorokannya, ia hanya tertidur lelap ditempat tidurnya.

Seungkwan berlutut disamping tempat tidur Hansol, cukup dekat untuk menumpukan kedua lengannya dibantal yang digunakan Hansol dan cukup dekat untuk dapat menghitung jumlah helai bulu mata orang yang dijodohkan dengannya itu, ia sedikit memperpendek lagi jarak antara mereka lalu ia berbisik-

"Aku minta maaf"

Seungkwan mencium pelipis Hansol.

"Cepatlah sembuh"

Seungkwan mencium pipi Hansol.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Seungkwan mencium ujung bibir Hansol, agak lama kali ini sebelum ia berdiri dan bersiap pergi, namun Hansol menarik tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan dengan beberapa gerakan klise Hansol berhasil memerangkap Seungkwan dipelukannya dengan posisi punggung Seungkwan menempel diotot perut Hansol dan kepala bagian belakang seungkwan menempel didadanya. Mereka berdua berbaring menyamping dan Hansol melingkarkan kedua tangannya dengan erat dipinggang Seungkwan.

"Take you long enough"

Hansol mendesah lega lalu beberapa kali memberikan kecupan dipuncak kepala Seungkwan.

"Huh?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Seungkwan-ah, sangat"

Lagi, Hansol mengeratkan pelukannya dan memberikan beberapa kecupan ekstra.

"Jadi...apa hubungan kita sekarang" tanya Seungkwan ragu-ragu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Err...mungkin itu artinya aku akan memanggilmu Hanie"

"Honey?"

"Han-ie karena Hansolie terlalu panjang dan Sollie terdengar sedikit err.."

"Ya, kau bisa memanggilku Honey, itu terdengar seperti panggilan suami istri bagiku"

"Hanie honey hanie honey"

"Whatever baby, its sound exactly the same"

"Apa kau menghina aksenku"

"Shh lemme sleep more ok"

*yawn* "Um mm"

…

Malam harinya Hansol sempat terbangun karena lapar, tapi tidak dengan Seungkwan, anak itu sepertinya terlalu lelah setelah semua yang ia lakukan hari ini. Beberapa menit kemudian Hansol kembali lagi ketempat tidur, Seungkwan masih berada di posisi yang sama, salah satu sisi wajahnya menempel dibantal itu membuat pipi gembulnya tertekan dan terlihat makin chubby dengan imutnya, surai coklatnya acak-acakan dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka membuat Hansol tidak tahan untuk tidak mencuri ciuman dari kekasih barunya itu.

Melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan mungkin bisa menularkan virus flu-nya ke Seungkwan, Hansol benar-benar mencuri cium, nyatanya Seungkwan bisa membuatnya melupakan apapun hanya untuk sebuah ciuman.

Awalnya Hansol hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Seungkwan, lalu mulai memberi sedikit gerakan dan tekanan lebih, perlahan lidahnya juga ikut bermain dan lumatan-lumatan kecil ia berikan ke bibir atas dan bawah kekasihnya. Anehnya itu sama sekali tidak membuat Seungkwan bergeming dalam tidurnya, jadi Hansol mengulangi aksinya beberapa kali hingga bibir pria bermarga Boo itu membengkak dan memerah.

…

Keesokan harinya Seungkwan terbangun dengan tenggorokan yang terasa sakit, hidung yang tersumbat dan begitu ia berdiri ia bisa merasakan tempat disekitarnya berputar.

"Ugghh dia menularkan penyakitnya padaku"

Seungkwan membasuh mukanya, bergidik begitu kulitnya merasakan dinginnya air kran. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dengan piyama karena sejak kemarin ia lupa belum berganti baju, setelah itu ia bergelung dalam selimut dikamarnya sendiri dan tidur lagi setelah mengunyah dua tablet vitaminC berharap itu akan cukup untuk melawan virus ditubuhnya karena Seungkwan sangat tidak menyukai bau obat apalagi injeksi.

Hansol terbangun untuk menemukan sisi lain tempat tidurnya sidah dingin dan kosong, masih jam 07.30 pagi dan biasanya Seungkwan belum berangkat kuliah di jam ini.

"Kwannie?"

"Seungkwannie?"

Ia memutari seluruh isi apartemen sebelum ia menemukan 'burito' di kamar Seungkwan, lalu ia membuka selimut itu dan menyentuh wajah kekasihnya untuk menemukan suhu badannya sangat tinggi.

"Kwannie, apa aku menularkannya padamu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Tanya Seungkwan dengan sinis.

"Mianhe Seungkwan-ah, aishh harusnya aku bisa menahan diri tadi malam"

"Apa?"

"Kubilang jangan khawatir aku akan merawatmu selama kau sakit"

Seungkwan cemberut, pouting. Hansol lupa diri lagi ingin mencium bibir bawah Seungkwan yang dimajukan beberapa milimeter namun kali ini Seungkwan menghalanginya.

"Kau ingin tertular lagi eoh?"

"Mm tidak, jadi apa aku harus membersihkan tubuhmu sekarang?"

"Kenapa ekspresimu terlihat begitu mesum?"

Dan begitulah, untuk 3 hari Hansol harus berurusan dengan 'merawat sick-Seungkwan yang jauh lebih grumpy dan sassy daripada biasanya' ia bahkan rela dimaki-maki oleh Mingyu karena tiba-tiba minta cuti untuk 3 hari demi merawat Seungkwannie-baby-nya, tidak apa karena itu berarti ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih banyak dan ia bisa melihat berbagai tingkah dan ekspresi Seungkwan yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia lihat.


	7. Chapter 7

…

Sudah satu bulan sejak Hansol dan Seungkwan jadian, tidak terjadi banyak perubahan kecuali sekarang sudah musim semi *apa hubungannya coba* karena keduanya masih jarang bertemu jadi bisa dibilang hubungan mereka tak ada perkembangan. Karena itu hari ini Hansol berniat untuk memberi kejutan kecil pada kekasihnya.

"Hansol-ah, aku akan berangkat lebih awal hari ini, broadcast pagi"

"Hm mm, tidak biasanya?"

"Aku bertukar jadwal dengan Wookie-hyung karena sore nanti ada perayaan ulangtahun campus, aku akan jadi MC dan berduet dengan Jisoo-hyung"

"Jisoo? Biasanya kau duet dengan Seokmin"

"Iya, tapi kali ini dengan Jisoo hyung dan gitar akustiknya"

"Oh, kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 16.00"

"Baguslah"

"Kenapa?"

"Dinner malam ini bersamaku"

"Berdua?"

Hansol mengangguk.

Seungkwan tersenyum, senyum paling lebar sejak ia mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Hansol. Mereka tidak pernah makan malam romantis dan Seungkwan harap malam ini akan menjadi makan malam romantis mereka yang pertama, direstoran classic dengan cahaya lilin seperti di drama-drama romance yang sering ditonton ibunya.

…

14.00

Semua pekerjaan Hansol sudah selesai untuk hari ini, tapi ia masih diruang rias membiarkan salah seorang make up artist membersihkan sisa riasan diwajahnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia membuka instagram, scroll, scroll, scroll lazily, lalu suatu foto menarik perhatiannya, foto yang diupload oleh Scoups.

Foto selca Seungcheol dan Jeonghan disebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti ruang rias? Karena dibelakangnya ada cermin, make up, kostum dan beberapa orang. Nah beberapa orang inilah yang jadi masalah, dibelakang Seungcheol ia bisa melihat 2 orang berpelukan, dan ia yakin salah satu dari mereka adalah Seungkwan, meskipun posisinya membelakangi kamera dan sedikit ter-blur-kan tapi Hansol bisa mengenali sweater pink dan fluffy brown hair milik kekasihnya dengan baik, dan pria lain yang mengenakan blazer biru pudar dan tersenyum hingga matanya terpejam kearah kamera mungkin adalah Jisoo.

Hansol berdiri saat itu juga, menyambar mantel hitam, dompet dan kunci mobil miliknya untuk segera pergi ke kampus Seungkwan. *Untungnya mbak-mbak tukang make-up nya udah selese bersihin riasan wajah Hansol kalo nggak, bakal jadi bahan ketawaan dia nanti karena belepotan*.

Sesampainya disana Hansol mancari tempat yang sedikit sepi untuk berdiri dan melihat kepanggung dimana Seungkwan dan Jisoo -yang difoto tadi- berduet menyanyikan lagu berjudul 'spring spring spring', Jisoo duduk dengan gitarnya sambil sesekali menyanyi bersama Seungkwan yang duduk disampingnya, sesekali mereka akan bertukar kontak mata dan itu membuat Hansol merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Performance itu usai dan mendapatkan tepukan tangan meriah dari penonton, Hansol menepukkan tangannya sekali, dua kali dan kembali bersedekap menatap sinis orang-orang disekitarnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka saat suara indah Seungkwan mendapatkan banyak apresiasi tapi ketika ia mendengar orang-orang ini mengatakan jika dua orang dipanggung memiliki chemistry yang kuat bahkan ada yang bilang "love is in the air~" dengan gajenya, Hansol benar-benar ingin mencekiknya.

Hansol menunggu dipojokan sampai acara itu ditutup, ia sebenarnya ingin melihat Seungkwan dengan angle yang lebih bagus tapi menginggat penyamarannya yang hanya mengenakan mantel hitam dengan kerah ditegakkan dan kacamata hitam, fansnya pasti akan dengan mudah mngenali dan mengerubunginya.

Setelah Seungkwan turun dari panggung Hansol langsung mengejarnya, sayangnya Joshua lebih dulu 'menyambar' *elah bahasanya :/* pacarnya itu, Hansol berusaha mengejar mereka saat keduanya keluar dari auditorium namun seorang perempuan disana berhasil mengenalinya dan meneriakkan namanya dengan keras sehingga dikerubungilah ia oleh fangirls dan Seungkwan sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengar teriakan kekasihnya itu.

Butuh 15 menit bagi Vernon untuk bisa meloloskan diri, untungnya tidak lama kemudian ia menemukan Seokmin tengah berjaan berdua dengan Hoshi.

"Hyung"

"Oh Vernon-ssi apa kau mencari Seungkwannie?"

"Iya, hyung tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya di kantin bersama Jisoo kurasa mereka masih disana sekarang"

"Terimakasih hyung aku kesana dulu"

"Nde, babay Hansol"

…

Seungkwan memakan makan siangnya masih dengan senyum secerah tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya moodmu sangat baik hari ini"

"Hehe, apa aku semudah itu dibaca hyung"

"Hmm, its written on your face"

"Ahh on my face"

Ulang Seungkwan sambil bergumam dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ini membuat Joshua tertawa dan mengacak rambut Seungkwan gemas akan tingkah hobaenya. Mereka memang dekat, terutama sejak Jeonghan jadian dengan Seungcheol, Jisoo sering menyendiri dan disaat seperti itu Seungkwan pasti ada mendatanginya, menghiburnya, membawa makanan, mengajaknya bicara atau sekedar duduk didekatnya seolah memberitahu jika ia tidak sendirian. Joshua tahu, Seungkwan melakukan semua itu bukan berarti Seungkwan menyukainya, itu hanyalah sifat alami Seungkwan yang tidak tahan melihat orang berdiam diri sementara dia sendiri adalah orang yang selalu berisik.

"Seungkwannie?"

Suara baru menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua.

"Hansolie, omo bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Duduklah"

Seungkwan menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke sisi Joshua lalu menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya menyuruh Hansol duduk. Joshua terseyum geli melihat tingkah Seungkwan dan ekspresi seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai kekasih Seungkwan itu, ya Seungkwan pernah menceritakan tentang Vernon padanya, rapper keren yang jadi kekasihnya sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

"Oh iya, Jisoo-hyung ini Hansol atau kau bisa panggil dia Vernon. Dan Hansolie ini Jisoo-hyung. Joshua yang pernah keceritakan padamu"

"Joshua"

"Vernon"

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Biar kupesankan" tawar Seungkwan.

"Ice tea, aku merasa sedikit panas"

"Ok, tunggu sebentar"

Seungkwan pergi memesan minum untuk Hansol, meninggalkan dua orang yang baru berkenalan tapi sudah memiliki tension yang tidak bersabat.

"Aku akan membuatnya singkat, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Seungkwan"

"Dan kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya"

"Maaf Vernon-ssi aku tidak bisa, dia selalu ada untukku saat aku terpuruk jadi kupikir aku juga harus selalu ada disampingnya, just in case..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean i will be there to comfort him when you hurt him...or maybe i will steal him instead?"

Hansol mencengkeram kerah baju Jisoo, tampaknya pria yang lebih tua darinya ini sengaja menyulut emosinya dan berhasil.

"Hansol what the kimbab are you zoing!"

Seungkwan menyadari beberapa orang mulai memandangi mereka jadi ia menarik kekasihnya dan membawanya ketempat yang sepi, kebetulan tempat itu adalah ruang latihan dance yang sedang kosong. Seungkwan mengunci pintunya dari dalam lalu menatap Hansol dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Orang itu yang mulai duluan!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu saat jelas jelas kau yang mengangkat tanganmu lebih dulu!"

"Dia memancingku untuk melakukannya! Dan kenapa kau membelanya?!"

"Memangnya apa yang mungkin Jisoo-hyung katakan untuk memancingmu"

Hansol menatap tajam Seungkwan lalu dengan cepat ia mendorong bahu Seungkwan memojokkannya menenempel dinding.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang dia katakan? Dia bilang dia akan mencurimu dariku"

"D-dia pasti hanya bercan-"

Hansol mencium Seungkwan kasar, kedua tangannya memaksa kepala Seungkwan untuk berada diposisi yang memungkinkan untuknya mencium dalam-dalam kekasihnya itu. Seungkwan mencoba untuk memberontak, sebagian besar alasannya karena ia tahu dipojok atas ruangan ini terpasang cctv tapi Hansol tidak melepaskannya jadi Seungkwan hanya mengepalkan tangannya di baju Hansol, berusaha menyampaikan protesnya dan berharap Hansol akan memahaminya.

"Mmm.."

Seungkwan mendesah tertahan, ia mulai meleleh, kakinya terasa melemah jadi Seungkwan berpegangan erat pada tubuh bagian atas Hansol, memeluknya erat. Hansol melepaskan bibir Seungkwan sebentar untuk menarik nafas.

"Ah ha ha ha ha- mmmhhh"

Dan menciumnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Han-ssh-sol- ah henti-kan"

Hansol tak bergeming, ia beralih menciumi wajah Seungkwan yang memerah lalu ke rahang, telinga dan leher.

"H-Hansol disini a-ada cctv"

"Aku akan membayar petugas keamanannya" Jawabnya cepat.

Kedua tangan Hansol beralih ke pinggang Seungkwan menariknya hingga tubuh bagian depan mereka saling menempel.

"Eunghh~"

Dan Seungkwan melenguh karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh kontak fisik mereka, Hansol menyingkap kerah sweater Seungkwan hingga menampakkan kulit bahunya yang mulus dan bersih tanpa noda lalu tanpa aba aba Hansol menggigitnya cukup keras untuk meninggalkan bekas dan cukup keras untuk membuat Seungkwan berteriak-

"Akkh!"

Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan suara suara yang akan keluar saat Hansol menghisap, menjilat dan mencium bekas gigitannya. Mungkin mereka akan melanjutkan kegiatan itu sampai ke tahap berikutnya jika saja ponsel Seungkwan tidak terus-menerus berdering dengan keras.

"Ck, berikan padaku"

Seungkwan yang masih terengah-engah dan tidak bisa bicara dengan benarpun hanya menuruti permintaan Hansol.

"Ya?"

"Oi kalian berdua berhenti sekarang, kami tidak bisa terus-terusan berada diruang cctv dan membodohi petugas keamanan"

"Heh, thanks hyung"

Click.

"S-siapa?"

"Seokmin-hyung, kau harus berterimakasih padanya nanti"

"Huh?"

Tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya yang terlihat bingung, Hansol menarik Seungkwan keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke mobilnya.

"Kajja"

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang dan bersiap untuk kencan kita malam ini"

Raut muka Seungkwan langsung berubah dan ia dengan semangat berjalan mendahului Hansol.

"Ayo Hansolie~ ppali ppali"

Hansol hanya terseyum geli, meski tidak suka dibilang imut tapi itu tidak menghilangkan fakta bahwa Seungkwan memang benar-benar imut.

…

Mereka duduk berhadapan disebuah restoran mewah, dan semuanya sangat sesuai dengan khayalan Seungkwan tentang makan malam romantis versi mereka, restoran klasik dengan jarak antarmeja yang jauh, alunan musik klasik yang sayup-sayup terdengar lembut tapi juga tidak membosankan, pencahayaan yang pas tidak terlalu terang tapi juga cukup gelap untuk membuat lilin dimeja mereka terlihat bersinar, makanan yang nikmat dan serta balutan 'Suit & Tie' ditubuh Vernon dan 'Suit & Bow Tie' ditubuhnya makin menambah sempurna suasana malam itu.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti terseyum, hanya setelah dessert mereka hampir habis raut wajah Hansol menjadi lebih serius, perlahan ia berdiri dan berlutut dihadapan Seungkwan, mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna navy dari sakunya dan membukanya, menunjukkan sepasang cincin sederhana berbahan emas putih yang terlihat simple namun elegan.

"Boo Seungkwan, maukah kau menerima cincin ini dan menjadi tunanganku, menemaniku dan bersamaku lalu menikah denganku suatu hari nanti?"

Seungkwan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, respon yang sudah bisa ditebak namun kemudian ia berdiri membuat Hansol menahan nafas, memikirkan kemungkinan Seungkwan akan berlari keluar dan meninggalkannya. Tapi, Seungkwan tidak pernah melakukannya sebaliknya ia justru merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Hansol.

"Kau sangat cheesy, dan apa kau melihat drama romance sebelum melakukan semua ini? Bahkan dialogmu terdengar seperti dialog aktor" bisik Seungkwan.

Perlahan mereka berdua berdiri tapi masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Hmm kau tidak tahu baby? Aku ini the next Leonardo de Caprio"

"Yeah yeah aku percaya"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu"

"Apa aku masih harus menjawabnya"

Vernon tersenyum sangat lebar lalu ia menarik diri dari pelukan Seungkwan, ia meraih tangan kiri Seungkwan dan memasangkan cincinnya. Lalu ia meminta Seungkwan melakukan hal yang sama dengan jari manisnya, sebagai penutup Vernon mencium dahi Seungkwan dan entah sejak kapan beberapa pemain musik klasik sudah mendekat kemeja mereka dan beberapa orang disekitar mereka bertepuk tangan dengan seyuman 'aku-ikut-bahagia' diwajah mereka.

Sampai diapartemenpun kedua sejoli ini masih belum bisa menghentikan senyum diwajah masing-masing.

Seungkwan membuka jas dan dasinya, lalu menggulung lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan sebatas siku dan mengubahnya dari mode baju masuk menjadi baju keluar serta tidak lupa membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja tersebut, menawarkan diri untuk membuat coklat panas sebelum mereka tidur.

Pemandangan didepannya ini tidak seharusnya membuat Hansol turn on karena sebenarnya Seungkwan tampak tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak SMA, but damn rambut Seungkwan yang sudah acak-acakan dan matanya yang terlihat setengah merem setengah melek karena sudah lelah terlihat begitu mengundang dan kenapa Seungkwan harus mencuci muka sekarang? Itu membuat bibirnya terlihat basah, membuat beberapa moles diwajahnya terlihat jelas. And its so cute, especially the one on his upper lips.

Tetesan air dari wajah Seungkwan sebagian turun membasahi kemeja semi-transparan menjadi benar-benar transparan, bukan berarti sebelumnya Hansol tisak bisa melihat dua titik menonjol didada Seungkwan, dan oh oh aku hampir melupakan dua kancing kemejanya yang terbuka membuat Hansol bisa melihat bitemark yang ia tinggalkan tadi meskipun tidak seluruhnya and it's so damn hot.

Lalu kenapa juga Hansol tidak menyadari sejak tadi jika celana Seungkwan begitu ketat terutama dibagian belakangnya, ditambah sedikit penampakan pinggang Seungkwan yang terlihat karena kemejanya terangkat saat ia mencoba mengambil mug di laci atas dapur mereka and its too sexy for Hansol to control himself.

"Baby"

Bisik Hansol ditelinga Seungkwan, tiba-tiba ia sudah menempel dipunggung uke tercinta.

"Yes Hanie?"

Balas Seungkwan, sedikit bergetar saat nafas hangat Hansol menerpa tengkuknya.

"Can I?"

Tangan Hansol menysuri paha depan Seungkwan dari bawah keatas lalu masuk ke dalam kemeja Seungkwan berhenti dipinggang, meremasnya lembut.

"Yes please"

Dan kau reader-nim pasti bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, aren't you~? Karena author disini merasa sangat mesum kalau harus nulis 2 pda scene dalam 1 chapter, dan jangan lupa fic ini rate T.

…

END

A/N :

Masih ada satu chappie sebenarnya tapi itu cuma songfic dan semacam epilog dari ff ini. Nah saya minta maaf banget kalo cerita ini ga greget, ga lucu, dan terkesan ga finish...

:(

tapi yaa gitu mau gimana lagi saya harus fokus sama urusan lain dan butuh hiatus, bukan pengen ya tapi butuh*

Mungkin saya bakal hiatus sampai mei atau mungkin sampe agustus.. Kalo nanti pas saya comeback(?) masih dapet feelnya saya bakal bikin sequel buat cerita ini despite ada yang minta atau enggak kalo nulis bikin saya hepi ya saya nulis kalo ngganggu urusan lain yang lebih penting ya saya tinggal...

At last.

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK

Buat yang udah vote, comment dan follow... komen kalian selalu bikin saya bahagia meskipun seringkali ga bisa bales langsung... lafyu reader-nim muach muach ^^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : its a epilogue Yay me yay yay yay okay its kinda unimportant, dun read this jus read my chappie oukay? Rip my engrish

Terinspirasi dari :

-lagu yang dibawakan oleh hiphop team of seventeen project ep 3 berjudul a midsummer night sweetness.

-wheres my friend island (seventeen goes to jeju)

-salah satu episode love sick the series

-and of course the sweetness of my beloved ship VernonxSeungkwan

Yash dis is my first song fic ever. Enjoy baby~

…

Ini adalah malam yang indah dimusim panas, dan kedua sejoli kita akhirnya bisa mendapatkan liburan mereka yang berharga selama 1 minggu dipulau jeju setelah 5 bulan jadian dan 4 bulan tunangan. Vernon menyewa sebuah villa ditepi pantai, posisinya menghadap laut dan dikamar mereka terdapat sebuah balkon untuk melihat keluar dimana Seungkwan tengah berdiri disana sambil merentangkan tangan dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang Hansol tidak tahu apa judulnya.

Kekasihnya itu, moodnya memang sedang sangat bagus mengingat mereka habis berkunjung kerumah keluarga Seungkwan.

Hansol memeluk tubuh Seungkwan dari belakang, menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum saat ia merasakan Seungkwan menggenggam tangannya.

"Eh Hansolie kau mau kesana?"

Seungkwan menunjuk kerumunan orang ditengah hamparan pasir pantai, disana ada sebuah panggung imajiner dimana 2 orang menyanyi dan salah satunya memegang ukulele lalu antara kedua orang ini dan penonton dibatasi oleh sebuah api unggun kecil yang terlihat berkilau jika dilihat dari tempat Hassol berdiri. Baru agak jauh dari api unggung itu ada cukup banyak orang yang kebanyakan pasangan sedang duduk sambil menikmati makanan yang dijual didekat tempat itu atau hanya sekedar duduk bermesraan sambil menikmati penampilan kedua orang tadi.

"Hmm boleh"

"Kalau begitu ayo"

Dengan semangat kemerdekaan /lho?/ Seungkwan menarik Hansol ketempat tersebut.

"Ayo beli makanan dulu"

"Okay, aku mau takoyaki"

"Pak, pesan takoyaki dua porsi, 3 tusuk cumi bakar, 2 tusuk sosis ikan bakar Hansolie kau mau"

"Aku mau sosis ikannya"

"Baiklah pak sosis ikannya tambah 2 lagi~"

Setelah mendapatkan cemilan, mereka duduk didekat pasangan pasangan lain, bertingkah lovey dovey, saling menyuapi dan tingkah romantis lainnya. Mereka bertingkah normal sampai salah seorang performance menarik Hansol kedepan dan Hansol menarik Seungkwan dan Seungkwan seperti biasa berbuat onar, singkatnya begitu, detailnya begini-

"Whats your name?"

Tanya salah seorang penampil yang menarik Hansol kedepan, dia tidak mengenal Hansol karena kemungkinan besar ia turis dari luar negeri sama seperti orang-orang disini yang lain.

"My name is Hansol"

"Ok Hansol can you sing for us?"

"I can rapp and my fiance over there, can do the singing part"

"Ohhh can you take your fiance then"

Dan Hansol menarik Seungkwan dengan sedikit paksaan pada awalnya tapi begitu sudah sampai didepan ia malah semangat sekali.

"Hallo semuanya, saya Boo Seungkwan"

"Kenapa kau berbicaa seperti guide tour?"

"Percayalah itu pekerjaanku sebelum aku pindah ke Seoul. Jadi kita akan menyanyi lagu... lagu apa Hansol-ah?"

"Bagaimana dengan midsummer night sweetness sangat sesuai dengan atmosfer saat ini bukan?"

Semua orang disana berteriak "iya" meskipun dengan bahasa yang berbeda-beda, sedangkan Seungkwan-

"Mid- apa?"

Hansol memutar musik lagu itu diponselnya yang kemudian dihubungkan dengan speaker yang sudah tersedia, Seungkwan tahu lagu ini meskipun hanya dibagian yang normal saja. Untuk rapp-nya ia tidak hapal padahal hampir seluruh lagu ini adalah rapp jadi daripada kebanyakan bengong Seungkwan berinisiatif meminjam ukulele dari salah satu pria yang bernyanyi tadi dan memainkannya secara asal tapi kemudian ia bosan karena sama sekali tidk bisa menyamakan ritme petikannya dengan musik lagu itu.

Akhirnya ia hanya menari sesuka hati lalu mulai menarik orang-orang yang menonton mereka dan mengajak mereka menari bersama, akhirnya api unggun malam itu yang biasanya hanya menyanyikan lagu-lagu romantis berubah menjadi meriah, semua orang menari bersama dengan diiringi rapp Hansol dan senandung Seungkwan.

Sekitar pukul 08pm kedua performers yang ternyata seniman jalanan itu menutup acaranya dan orang orang mulai membubarkan diri kembali ke penginapan masing-masing. Seungkwan menyarankan hal lain, ia ingin ditemani jalan-jalan sepanjang garis pantai dengan Hansol, Hansol yang juga belum mengantukpun menurutinya. Ia merangkul Seungkwan sambil berjalan santai sementara kekasih berisiknya itu menceritakan hal-hal yang pernah ia alami selama menjadi Tour Guide tiap kali ia mendapatkan libur semester ketika masih SMA dulu, ternyata ia tidak berbohong tadi.

Hansol mengamati bagaimana ombak-ombak yang menabrak pasir itu berkilau dibawah cahaya bulan, Seungkwan menatap Hansol lalu menatap apa yang ditatap Hansol lalu ia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan kekasihnya mengejar ombak ketika airnya surut lalu berlari ketepi lagi ketika ombaknya datang, ia melakukannya sambil tertawa-tawa dan mengajak Hansol bergabung bersamanya.

"Hansol-ah, kemarilah main bersamaku kau kalah jika air menyentuh kakimu"

"Aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh sepertimu"

Wajah seungkwan merengut tapi kemudian tergantikan oleh senyum lembut lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli karena aku bahagia, tidakkah kau bahagia Hansol-ah?"

Hansol mengehentikan langkahnya, memikirkan jawaban macam apa yang akan ia berikan untuk peetanyaan cheesy semacam itu, tentu ia bisa mengejek Seungkwan dan berlari tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat tunangannya benar benar cemberut ketika mereka liburan seperti sekarang.

Melihat perubahan sikap Hansol tanpa pikir panjang Seungkwan langsung menerjangnya dari belakang memeluk perut hansol dan menempelkan wajahnya di pinggang Hansol. Tanpa ia tahu kalau Hansol sebenarnya tengah menyusun kata-kata romantis untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Hansol yang merasa kesal, lalu mengamit kepala Seungkwan dalam rangkulannnya dan menariknya menjauh dari pantai.

"Yak yak yak apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hansol juga tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan tapi kemudian ia mendapat ide.

"Akan kutunjukkan bahagia yang sesungguhnya"

"Mwoo?"

Hansol membawa Seungkwan ke villa tidak sampai di kamar, ia melemparkan Seungkwan ke sofa lalu menindihnya.

"Yak! Hansol apa yang kau fikirkan? Yak! Berhenti aku sedang tidak mood"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membangkitkan moodmu"

Balas Hansol menyeringai dan mulai menggrepe-grepe *njir* bagian atas dan bawah Seungkwan.

"Ennh~"

Dan Hansol membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

…

Jam digital di coffe table menunjukkan pukul 10.30pm saat Hansol menggendong Seungkwan yang sudah tertidur kekamar, Hansol hanya mengenakan celana bermerk Calvin Klein miliknya sedangkan Jersey basket berukuran besar yang tadi ia kenakan dipakaikannya untuk menutupi tubuh polos Seungkwan.

"Ugghh Hansol?"

Hansol hanya bergumam sambil memposisikan dirinya ditempat tidur, disamping kekasihnya, tunangannya dan kemungkinan besar calon istri*eh suaminya. Seungkwan yang terbangun lalu memeluknya dan mengucapkan-

"Goodnight Vernoniie"

"Goodnight babyboo"

"Berikan aku goodnight kiss"

Minta Seungkwan, menengadahkan wajahnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Mwah"

"Hehehe"

Itu tawa gaje Seungkwan akibat ciuman ooc dari Hansol.

"Seungkwanie.."

"Mmm?"

"Tentang pertanyaanmu tadi... iya, aku juga sangat bahagia bahkan aku tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini, semua sudah terasa sangat sempurna"

Hansol mendengar dengkuran halus sebagai tanggapan atas jawabnnya, jadi Hansol hanya tersenyum, memberi kecupan dipuncak kepala Seungkwan, mematikan lampu, memeluk erat kekasihnya lalu menysulnya ke alam mimpi.

~The End~

.

Am i too cheesy..?

Well, i am.


End file.
